Many animals, for example household pets, may be transported by use of a pet carrier. These carriers, which may be of various shapes and sizes, provide familiar and comfortable environments for the pet. In addition, pet carriers are convenient for pet owners because the owner is able to confine the pet to a safe, defined space that may be easily carried/transported by the owner. In some cases, pet carriers can be lifted by the owner by handles or shoulder straps attached to the pet carrier. When the pet is to be transported by automobile, the owner may place the pet carrier within the car. Like human passengers animals should be restrained in moving vehicles for the safety and well-being of the pet, as well as the safety of human passengers.
Most automobiles include restraint systems that are built into the automobile. The restraint systems help to protect the human occupants from excessive movement during acceleration, deceleration, and turning. The restraint systems may also help to prevent injury in case of an accident. Seat belts are one type of restraint system. In the case of infants and small children that must ride in a car seat, modern automobiles have restraint systems designed to anchor the child seat to the car. Modern child seat restraint systems in Europe and the United States include a number of anchors points to which car seats, and car seat bases may be reversibly and securely tethered. For example, the lower anchors and tethers for children (LATCH) restraint system may be used to secure a child's seat to the car.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.